Fairy's Love
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: What happens when Laxus and Lucy are childhood friends and her father forces Lucy way from Fairy Tail after Lucy's mom dies. Laxus x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V.**

He couldn't help but noticing the lost-looking blonde sheepishly walking into the guild hall of Fairy Tail. He watched her walk to the bar, obviously recognizing the Sorcerer Weekly famous white-haired mage, and began to fan-girl over Mira-Jane.

Mira-Jane smiled and asked the blonde something, in which the blonde replied with a vigorous nod. The Master of Fairy Tail walked over to the two women, bouncing onto the counter. He smiled at them and started to chat with the blonde.

"Gray, fight me!" the notorious Fire Dragon-Slayer, Natsu Dragneel yelled over the typical drunken chatter of the guild.

"Let's go, Flame-Brain!" replied the Ice-make mage, Gray Fullbuster.

"Stop fighting!" The scarlet-haired Titania, Erza Scarlet, glared at the two boys.

"We have a new member of Fairy Tail, my children! Welcome her with open hearts!"

"This calls for a manly celebration!" Elfman shouted.

The blonde waved shyly at her new guild mates.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! What made you choose Fairy Tail?" the hyper Fire Dragon Slayer asked.

"I'm Lucy." She smiled. "I was recommended this guild by Laxus Dreyar. He trained with me for a few months after we ran into each other awhile back. So, where is the big teddy bear?" She giggled.

Everyone deadpanned, except Lucy and the Master.

"Lucy!" came Laxus' roar of humiliation.

She giggled again. "Hey Grandpa, can I go see him on the second floor?"

"Very well, Lucy. Only because you're rejoining the guild and receiving your S-Class certification again."

"What?! She's an S-Class?!" Gray yelled, naked.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana yelled at him.

"Rejoining?" Erza asked the Master.

"Yeah! I was here when I was a kid. I passed the S-Class Exam with Laxus' help. Well, it was very nice meeting all of you!" Lucy smiled, running up the stairs to greet Laxus.

The guild went into an uproar of questions for Lucy, Laxus, and the Master.

"Hey, Master? Is that really the same little girl Laxus used to play with?" Macao asked Makarov.

"Yes, indeed. She really grew up, didn't she? I just can't believe she's here again. She passed her Exam at the youngest age ever in Fairy Tail. She is quite the special one." The Master smiled, glancing up at the two.

"Laxus, I've been meaning to ask you." She rested against the second floor railing. "What happened to you that made you so grumpy all the time? I remember you used to smile all the time."

"What are you talking about?" He said making his classic "tch" at the end. "Anyway, Lucy, I'm glad your back. Freed and Bixlow have been wondering who this blonde girl was." He pointed to a framed picture of the guild. The two blonde kids pointed their index fingers in the air. Laxus smiled slightly at the picture as though he was remembering something fond and happy.

"It's too bad I couldn't have stayed, but when Mom..." Lucy started. She swallowed her growing tears. "Well, you know."

"Yeah." Laxus answered, putting his arm around her in an effort to comfort her.

"Laxus! Lucy!" Mira yelled from the first floor and managing to catch the rest of the guild's attention. "Master has a job for you two!"

Sighing, Laxus jumped from the second floor to the first with Lucy following close behind. "Fine." He replied, ripping the job flyer out of Mira's hands.

"Laxus! Be nice!" Lucy stomped her foot like a child, looking apologetically at Mira. "I'm sorry. He wasn't like this growing up."

"Tch, whatever. We'll take it."

"See you in a few days, you two!" Mira waved as they left through the front doors.

The two blondes left for the Magnolia train station in silence. Lucy kept glance at Laxus through the corner of her eye. She kept looking at his lightening shaped scar over his right eye.

"Laxus-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you." He said, cutting off her words. "It has nothing to do with you. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, alright? It's fine." He tried to reassure her. He glanced at Lucy. He took note of her face and noticed how cute she's become. He shook his head as though that would rid his head of the thought.

She looked at him, with a feminine worry in her eyes. _Laxus,_ she thought. _What happened to you? _

The train ride to Era, the capitol of Fiore, was long and silent. The two wizards kept stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Eventually Laxus sighed, "Eh, Blondie, What you looking at?"

"You're blonde too, Laxus!" She blushed slightly and puffed up her cheeks.

"Tch."

The rest of the train ride, Lucy glared at Laxus while he mentally smacked himself for calling her "Blondie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Laxus P.O.V.**

She knows me to well. She knows what I did is bugging me. But there's something wrong here. Something's totally wrong here. "Luce, what made you come back? I thought your dad pulled you out of Fairy Tail. How did you come back?" I kept my voice low, knowing this was a sensitive topic for her.

"I have you and Gramps. What's more reason than that?" She looked at her feet.

Ah, that's it. She ran away again. It's only going to be a matter of time before he shows up demanding his daughter. I sighed. "He's not going to be able to take you this time. I won't let him. You were always part of the family." Why am I so angry because of this?

"Thanks, Laxus." She hopped over to my seat and gave me a hug. "Thank-you so very much."

"R-right." I stuttered. Why is my heart beating so fast?!

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I wonder when we'll get back to Fairy Tail. I can't wait to see and meet the rest of the guild! I know Gramps will be happy to see us home again. But this seems familiar somehow. I know I've been in this situation before. "Does this seem familiar to you?" I asked, resting my head on his arm.

"N-no. Not really."

"Okay." I sighed. "Wake me when we get to Era, okay?" I managed before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two blondes walked off the train in a sleepy daze. Laxus was carrying two bags full of supplies, one his and the other Lucy's. Laxus grunted at the weight of His own compared to Lucy's light supply bag. He shifted the weight and glanced at the blonde girl beside him. She gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. A soft smile appeared on her face and she looked up at Laxus.

"I like being here. It's always such a pretty place."

He nodded. "Yet, it's powerful, too."

Lucy relaxed around him. She felt like she could let her guard down and feel safe. She only ever felt that way with her beloved mother. "Hey, let's get something to eat. I know a big scary Dragon-Slayer like you needs his food." She teased.

"Are you making fun of me again?!" He roared, dropping Lucy's bag on the ground. "You got some nerve."

"What would you do? Strike little old me?" She winked, laughing.

"Hmph. Whatever." He bent to pick up the bag when he noticed a note had fallen out of an open pocket.

_Dear Laxus, June 13, X769_

_Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I promise you I'll be back soon. My dad said Mom isn't doing to good and came to bring me home like a good daddy. I hope Mom will get better soon. You better be alive when I get back, Laxus! You better be S-Class, too! And remember to keep your promise! ~Lucy_

"When did-"Laxus said after he finished.

"H-hey! That's personal!" Lucy snatched the letter away.

"It was addressed to me!" Laxus retorted.

"S-so?!" She yelled.

"S-sorry, Luce. I've kept my promise. I waited for you to return, Blondie." Laxus smiled, which was completely out of character to most of the guild and the Thunder God Tribe, but not to Lucy.

"I know that." She smiled, blushing ever so slightly. "Come on. We got a job to do."

He followed her lead and left the train station of Era and left to see what the notorious Magic Council could want with the two childhood friends of Fairy Tail.

Upon arrival to the Magic Council, Lucy bumped into Laxus, who in turn ran into Siegrain, the twin brother of Jellal.

"Watch it." Laxus sneered at Siegrain.

"You'll hurt the young lady if you don't keep your mouth shut. It'd be embarrassing to lose a fight in front of your girlfriend." Siegrain laughed. "Oh, is that you, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. Of all people on the magic council, it had to be him.

Siegrain laughed, stepping towards Lucy. His smile twisted. What's wrong, Lucy? You don't look happy to see your betrothed." He sneered.

Laxus puffed up at this. "What do you mean, 'betrothed'? Tell me you blue-haired bastard." Laxus grabbed him by his robes. "You aren't anything to her. You're not worthy of someone like her."

"Laxus! You'll get us in trouble. You can't do this to a Council Member!" Lucy weakly punched him in the shoulder.

Laxus, however, didn't even notice. He was fuming. He knew Lucy's family life was a sensitive topic, so he tried not to bring it up. Dropping the Council Member to the ground, he took Lucy by the wrist and dragged her to where they were going to get the rest of their assignment. The job flyer said to report to the Magic Council for more information. "From this day forth, she is Lucy of Fairy Tail!" He yelled over his shoulder. Never again will she be forced into something.

Once they reached the room where they were going to get the information. Laxus' hand was a case around Lucy's without noticing. He remembered they used to hold hands growing up and the Master would smile along with Layla, Lucy's mother, who encouraged her to join Fairy Tail. Layla was like a mother to Laxus and he had grown to love her like one as well. When he heard of her death, he began to distance himself from everyone even more after Lucy had left. He missed his childhood friend very much. He recalled the moment when he had come home from his first mission alone for three days and Lucy was standing in front of the guild's doors holding a sign saying _Welcome Home, Laxus. _She was dressed in her typical blue skirt and white top. She smiled brightly at the sight of him, standing on her tip-toes, she waved at him making loud happy noises, like laughter. She had always stayed behind for him since then, waiting for his return home. She scolded him for being reckless when he came back hurt, but patched him up all the same. He liked it when she scolded him, it was further proof that she cared. He knew in his heart she cared but when she left without much word as to why, she took his heart with her. He grew cold and unbearable to be around. The Thunder God Tribe were is only friends he had made after she left. Freed pledged his loyalty and Bixlow wanted to enjoy himself. Evergreen, however, reminded him of Lucy and he knew of her want to crush Erza, so in turn of her loyalty he agreed to train her to help beat Erza. But they weren't enough to fill the gap Lucy had left.

"Laxus," She breathed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," He answered, snapping out of his thoughts. "Let's get this over with."


	4. Chapter 4

**Siegrain P.O.V.**

So, she had run away. How interesting. Jude would love to hear about where his precious Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias had run off too. I guess she went to that hobbit hole of a guild. I recognized the blonde man quickly as the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Laxus Dreyar. If I could turn him over to the dark then Lucy won't want anything to do with Fairy scum again. Marrying her means funding for the R-System. She'd be easy to turn over, but Dreyar would be another story.

For now, I let her have her fun, but soon the time will come. Having a Dragon-Slayer as a minion would be nice.

Author's Note:

Hi guys! I'm SnowFairyLove! Well, I want to thank you all for reviewing! I haven't posted lately but I have quite a bit already typed I'll try to post again soon! Thanks! -SFL


	5. Chapter 5

**Laxus P.O.V.**

"You are to defeat and capture the Dark Guild, Eisenwald." The Magic Council stated and left.

I sighed. This is boring. It's always destroy this guild or defeat that one. I want some change. I guess I should be happy because it's been a long time since I went on a job with Lucy. I smiled to myself. She looked so lost and afraid and fragile. She had definitely lost her tough edge since her mom died. And in a way, I missed her constant yelling. She looked so, so- I don't know how to put it. She kind of reminds me of Mira-Jane, really mean and tough but then when Lisanna died she became nicer.

"This should be fun, right?" Lucy smiled, looking up at me. I could feel my heart speed up again. "I know you hate these kind of jobs but they're still fun. It lets us spend time together like old times."

My heart melted at her words, I refused to let my face show it though. I've always had a soft spot for her. She was my weakness, after all. There isn't much I wouldn't give her.

"Do you remember our promise?"

"The one where we said we'd wait for each other to come home?" I asked. We made that promise in front of Mavis' grave nine years ago.

"Yeah. Well, I meant something else but I-"

"Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias, my. It's your unlucky day." I whipped my head in the direction of the voice.

The voice belonged to a man with wild black hair and three metal studs along each side of his nose.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted the man.

He flicked a piece of metal into the air and caught it in his mouth, chewing it then swallowing.

"Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon-Slayer." Lucy answered, her eyes were wide. "He's part of Phantom Lord."

I moved protectively in front of Lucy. I noticed her hand flicked to her hip, her Gate Keys.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" She shouted

"Moo! You summoned me, Lucy?" The cow-man mooed.

"Taurus, I need you to defeat that man!" Lucy pointed at the Iron Dragon-Slayer. She looked up at me.

I nodded understanding what she wanted me to do. She wasn't weak, but she knew she couldn't win this battle alone. I picked her up and ran from where Taurus and Gajeel Redfox were locked in battle. Lucy's eyes began to leak tears. She hated leaving her spirits behind. She loved them very much.

"L-Laxus…" She whined. I gently pushed her face into my chest as she clung to my shirt and jacket.

"Its fine, Luce. We just have to get back to Magnolia, alright? That's only a three hour train ride. You can cry all you want on the way." I assured her. When we reached the station I bought to tickets for Magnolia and sat on a bench by the loading dock. I put my Sound Pod over her ears and watched her drift off, tears still streaking down her cheeks.

"Laxus!"

I looked up at the sound of my name, seeing Freed and Team Natsu run toward us.

"What's wrong with you idiots?!" I barked quietly, trying not to wake Lucy.

"Laxus," Freed gasped. "The guild hall has been smashed." He took a deep breath. "By Phantom Lord."

I ground my teeth together. "Damn them! I won't let them!" He roared. Still holding Lucy, the seven of us, including Lucy and Happy, ran onto the train bound for Magnolia. I gently put Lucy next to me when we sat down on the train. Natsu looked like he would vomit at any moment and Gray and Erza looked so angry words couldn't describe. Happy was poking fun at people, trying to lighten the mood slightly but to no avail. Freed, however, looked shocked at my angry outburst earlier.

"Laxus?" a small, light, female voice reached my ears.

I looked down at Lucy. "You're okay."

"Who are these people?" She asked weakly.

"My apologies for not greeting you at the Guild Hall, Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Pleasure to meet you, Erza." Lucy smiled.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." He said, taking off his shirt.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Erza yelled, punching him in the head, knocking him out cold. "He has a habit of this. Don't mind him."

"R-right." Lucy stuttered. "Laxus,"

"Hm?"

"Here," She handed me my Sound Pod.

"Keep it." I gave it back to her.

Erza smiled at this. I watched her eyes dart between us with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I roared.

"I've come to the same conclusion, Laxus." Freed said. "What is she?"

"A human being, Freed." Lucy roared at Freed. "A human being with ears and feelings." She put the Sound Pod over her ears once more, clearly angry. "Jerk."

I pressed my cheek to the top of her head. "He didn't mean it like that, Luce." I faced Freed and Erza. "You two wouldn't know her but I bet you've seen the pictures of her on the second floor, Erza. She's the youngest S-Class wizard Fairy Tail ever had. She left due to some circumstances before you joined the guild. It's not my place to tell you what they were though."

"You can tell them, they're family." Lucy grumbled.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia." I said slowly, since there wasn't a day that went by when Gramps wouldn't tell the stories of Layla Heartfilia.

"Lucky Lucy? Really?" Gray said, regaining consciousness. "I've heard the stories of how Jude treats the people around him. Your mother let you join Fairy Tail, not your father. Am I right?" He asked, sheepishly.

Removing the Sound Pod once more, she nodded. "It was awful. Living there was like hell on Earth. When mom got sick, he pulled me away from Fairy Tail, against Mom's wishes. She wanted me to have a loving father and many siblings. She wanted me to know the warmth of a loving family and freedom. She and Gramps knew each other long before I was born. Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar, was very kind to me growing up and very fond of Mom too."

Erza looked at me in shock. "Ivan Dreyar…Kind? Those are not words I would use to describe that man."

I wanted to hit Erza. "A word. Erza." I said standing up. I walked into the dining car with Erza tailing behind. "Don't mention anything about my father, alright? She has few good memories of father figures in her life. Don't take them away from her." I folded my arms over my chest.

"This is really out of character for you, Laxus. I've never seen you act so fondly towards anyone before. To be frank, I didn't think you had these emotions for the longest time."

"Tch, Shut up already. I'm just telling you that if you tarnish the few good memories she has left, you'll be answering to me." I left to go back to Lucy.

"You do know, Lucy, that Laxus is rather fond of you. It's because of you that he distanced himself from a lot of people. It's because of you that he doesn't work well with anyone except Freed, Bixlow, and me."

"Evergreen! That's enough!" I yelled, recognizing her voice. I saw her sneer fade off her face. I hurried over to Lucy. "Damn," Tears were streaking down her cheeks once more. She really hadn't changed. She was tough for him back then when he needed it, but now it was his turn to be strong for her. "EVERGREEN!" I roared. "Get out of my way before I tear you to tiny pieces." I scooped Lucy into my lap.

Freed rounded on Evergreen, making threats on my part.

"Why is Lucy crying?" Natsu asked as the train came to a stop, recovering from his motion sickness.

Please Review! It gets me motivated! -SFL


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal P.O.V.**

Natsu looked at Laxus carrying a crying Lucy to the smashed Guild Hall. His heart hurt for the blonde celestial wizard. Erza put her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Shaking her head, Natsu understood. This was Laxus' problem, but his heart told him different. He had the strange urge to protect the blonde. His heart beat fast when he first laid eyes on her this morning.

Gray felt the same way about the blonde. And he, too, knew only Laxus could fix the problem with her before they could even step in. For now, the two decided they would be her best friends.

"Oi! Gramps!" Laxus yelled, running into the basement where the guild was sulking.

"There you are. Listen we need to get her home. To the Heartfilia Konzern. Now." The master ordered.

"No! She is not going back there! She is not going back into that kind of Hell." Laxus yelled.

"Good, glad to see we're on the same page, Laxus. I had to make sure your heart was still in the right place."

"Master, you know why Phantom is attacking us?!" Gray yelled.

"Not quite." The master sighed. "Lucy is from very wealthy family. Her father is basically insane and power hungry. He will stop at nothing to bring her back."

Everyone looked at Lucy, some were angry and other sorry for her. Laxus simply stood next to her. She reached up and took ahold of his hand.

Please Review! -SFL


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I knew they'd hate me for this. It's all my fault. Dad was right, all I ever do is cause problems for everyone. Bowing my head in shame I managed to speak. "I'm sorry. I thought it was safe for me to come back. I'll just leave. This is all my fault."

"Like hell you will." Came a barrage of voices saying the same thing. I could pick out Natsu's, Gray's, Erza's, the Master's, Mira's, Elfman's, and even Freed's voices. Laxus stared at me, his eyes glistening.

"Why would you go back to a place you can't stand?!" Laxus yelled. "Answer me that. Why would you be your father's puppet and marry that dumbass of a Council Member?! He's using you, Lucy. Your mother showed you this guild so you'd know what freedom is. Don't make her actions in vain. Damn it, Lucy! Open your eyes. You said it yourself, you have me and Gramps. What's more reason than that to fight for your freedom. I know all he's done is make you think of horridly of yourself, but he's wrong. You're S-Class, Lucy! One of the strongest we have."

Macao, I recognized him from when I was a kid, smiled at the two of us. "You two still need to grow up, huh? You're both S-Class. You two pulled off a Unison Raid at a really young age. You two take on Phantom by yourselves."

"But that's not gonna happen. They picked with one of us. They're gonna pay for that!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

I covered my mouth as tears streamed down my face.

"Geez, how much are you going to cry today, Luce?" Laxus shook his fur coat off and dropped on my head while cracking his knuckles.

"Your tears are our tears and your happiness is our happiness. We're a family, Lucy, my child." Gramps said.

"Lucy," Natsu said. "Join Team Natsu. We got your back. You're family after all." He smiled, cocking his head to the right a little.

_I can't do that, Natsu. I have a promise to keep. _I thought

Laxus growled. "She's part of the Thunder God Tribe. Deal with it."

I blushed slightly. He was protecting me again. I'm always causing him trouble. I shook my head.

He looked down at me. "Do you have a problem with that?" He smirked. "I like it when you cause trouble. It gives me something to do."

"Awwww." Went the guild members in the basement.

"Looky, here. Laxus does have a heart." Erza and Mira said in unison.

"Since when are you two so chummy?" Gray asked.

"Wait, if Lucy's a celestial mage and Laxus uses Lightening magic, how did they pull of a Unison Raid?" Natsu asked, question marks floated around his head.

"I have a little bit of lightening and water magic, too." I smiled.

"Well, enough of this quizzical non-sense. Let's go kick Phantom butt." The Master yelled.

Please Review!-SFL


	8. Chapter 8

**Laxus' P.O.V. **

I looked at the guild hall of Phantom Lord, I had a vague idea of why they would go to such lengths to torment Lucy like this. Her father hired Phantom Lord to retrieve his daughter at any costs. The reward was probably nothing to sneeze at either. I know Taurus didn't hold off Gajeel for very long before he had return to the Spirit World.

Lucy's well being bothered me a lot. I tried to be tough and strong for her sake while she was gone, but what really pushed me over the edge was when Gramps kicked Dad out of the guild. So what if he endangered the guild? It's gotten soft anyway. And Gramps is getting too old to handle the rotten bunch anyway. I should be the one to take over the guild.

However, I'd have to make a plan that would make Lucy happy in the end. I don't like it when she cries. I had to leave her with Freed, though. Not that she'd get in the way. I couldn't risk her getting captured. Gramps called of the mission for the Magic Council while we dealt with the Phantom issue. However they were reluctant, they let us storm the place legally. Siegrain talked them into our favor, which really pissed me off. That guy thinks he's on top of the world or something. I could feel my body begin to spark and tingle as I unleased bits of my magic power.

"Jose Porla! You come here this instant. How dare you attack my guild and my children?" Gramps yelled, his body glowing with the magic power of the Wizard Saint.

I looked around as we stormed the Phantom's guild hall. I wanted to laugh. "How pathetic."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray yelled as an ice lance shot from his hands, hitting many of the Phantoms.

"Lightening Magic: Spark!" I yelled, shocking the stupid Phantoms who were crowding around me. "For Lucy!" I shouted.

"For Lucy!" The Fairy Tail Guild Members yelled and screamed in response.

"All for you." I mumbled. The thought of her getting captured was unbearable and gave me more of a motive to fight.

Please Review! -SFL


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Mira, I need to go fight. I can help Laxus, we can do a Unison Raid. And beat the Phantoms so much quicker! Mira, I have to go fight!" I cried. I was on my knees, begging her to let me go help.

"I can't do that, Lucy. Laxus has changed very much since you left. He has become rebellious and distanced himself from many people. For him to go off and fight in the name of Fairy Tail is such a relief. He is disturbed by his father. He was going to leave Fairy Tail when you showed up in the morning. He seemed to blame himself for something, as well."

I looked down at my feet. I knew for the longest time, Laxus thought I left because of him. I managed to get a letter out to him through my nursemaid. Mom, if you're looking my way right now, can you please protect him? He's fighting for me. It was heartbreaking to see his back to me as he walked away to join the rest of the guild to fight. "It's my fault."

Mira looked at me, her smile reminded me of Mom's, kind and forgiving. "Lucy, you do realize it's not just you. We're fight for our pride. I want to go fight, too."

"Then let's go! We're both S-Class wizards, we can help even if it's not a lot, Mira."

She sighed. "Fine, but this was your idea. Laxus will be furious if you get hurt."

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, already running to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Laxus P.O.V.**

I sniffed the air. Lucy? And Mira-Jane? I swear if they actually show up here.

I heard the sharp crack of lightning next to me.

"Surprise." She said.

She looked so cute. Like me, her appearance changes when she uses her lightning magic, she was dressed in a similar fur coat to mine, a black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it, a black mini-skirt with yellow on the hem. I noticed that the tips of her blonde hair was black.

"Damn." I said smirking.

"Quit staring. We have work to do."

"Right." I offered my hand to her, which she took. "Unison Raid: Lightning Rain!"

A storm cloud appeared above our enemies, following them as they attempted to run away. I saw Lucy smile, obviously proud of her magic abilities. Could I be-No! Clear your mind of all that.

"Lightning!" I started.

"Rain!" She finished.

Water drenched our enemies, amplifying the lightning's attack that followed. The attack whipped out every enemy in the room.

Fairy Tail shouted. "We did it!"

"We won!" Natsu shouted. He ran over to Lucy. "What do you mean a little water and lightning magic? That was a lot."

She squeezed the hand she was still holding. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She looked so brave and happy. At least, on the surface she did. I could feel her trying to calm herself down.

"What are you doing here?!" Gramps yelled. "You should be in hiding with Mira."

I felt her cower under Gramps' glare. "S-sorry, Master."

"Laxus," He looked me in the eyes.

"I know. I know." I growled.

"Laxus," She smiled at me. "Come on, I have a score to settle." She looked up to where the Iron Dragon-Slayer stood on the rafters. He smirked down at us.

"What? You picking a fight?"

She smirked. Water surrounded her hand and she put a key into the water. "Gate of the Water Barer! I open thee. Aquarius!"

The Water Spirit glared at me. "I remember you. Don't you dare touch Lucy now that she's beautiful?"

"She's always been beautiful!" I blurted. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"You're right. She has. Thank the heavens that she's mine."

That voice. That stupid voice.

"Siegrain!" Erza shouted with a hostile voice. She held a sword in his direction.

"I am only here to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia." He glared at me, then at her, then at our still joined hands. He smirked. "And you, Laxus Dreyar."

Me? What could he want with me? "No fucking way, you scum."

Natsu stepped in front of Lucy. "Go, I'll protect her from here."

He knew I wanted to give that pompous rat a good beating. "No. I'd be breaking a Fairy's Promise." I squeezed Lucy's hand and in reply she squeezed mine.

"UNISON RAID: Thunder Dragon's Wrath!" We yelled in perfect, well, unison.

Two dragons appeared behind us made of our magic energy. "Thunder Dragon Wing Slash!" Lucy yelled. And as the two dragons moved and hit both Gajeel and Siegrain, she puffed up her cheeks. I followed her lead and did the same. "Thunder Dragon's Roar!"

Lucy aimed at Siegrain, while I aimed at Gajeel. Both targets were hit and wounded. Gramps smiled at us both. The rest of the guild, minus Mira and Erza, deadpanned.

"Aquarius," Lucy smiled.

The Spirit sighed. "His answer was more than enough to confirm it." With that she shimmered and faded back into the Spirit World.

What's it? I looked down at Lucy, who was blushing a shade of red that could have challenged Erza's hair. Did she feel like that about me? Really? It might have just been me, but Freed looked at me with a knowing look. Lucy bit her bottom lip, like she always has when she was thinking. She was in an embarrassing thought by the look of it. She glanced up at me. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek adding a little spark with her lightning magic. It felt like heaven. She closed her eyes and reopened them after a second. "Thank-you." She blushed.

I smirked. She has totally fallen for me. I've never seen that dreamy look in her eyes before. Little did she know, I had fallen for her.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!-SFL


	11. Chapter 11

**Gray P.O.V.**

I glared at Laxus. Why does he have to claim the only sane girl from this guild? All, I had to do was get close to her but now I can't even do that. My chances went from 80 to 0 in the matter of seconds. The guild cheered for them, except Natsu and me. Why now of all times did she have to pull stunt like that. I heard the crack and sizzle of the added lightning. This wasn't a good sign. I thought about how they were so comfortable together even though they met recently. She said when she joined that Laxus told her to come to Fairy Tail. What possessed her to be friends with that jerk?

"Gray," Levy asked me for my attention. "Honey, are you okay?"

That's right. Levy was my girlfriend. I loved her like a guild mate, but I only went out with her because it was a dare from Natsu. I just don't have the heart to dump her though. I took a deep breath. When all this is over, then I'll break up with her. "Yeah, I'm one hundred percent as always."

She smiled. "Okay!" I watched her eyes twinkle slightly. She pecked me on the cheek and left to check on the others.

Lucy gave me a thumbs up when she saw it. Levy and Lucy grew to become very close friends. Lucy was kind and innocent. He liked that about her. Levy was experienced with Jet and Droy. She knew how to make my skin crawl. I didn't need that kind of pressure from her. I wanted the innocent Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lucy, come here." I said to her.

She cocked her head slightly. "Okay." She looked up at Laxus who was glaring at me. I saw her whisper something to him and walked sheepishly over to me. "What did you want?"

I stared at her. "Are you alright? You were looking kind of scared there."

She laughed. "Of course, I'm fine. I just pulled of two Unison Raids. I'm happy, too. You sure you're alright?"

Her hair's black tips began to fade to blonde. "You're like him, huh?" I pointed to Laxus. "Your hair, I mean."

"Heh, yeah. It's something I picked up after our first Unison Raid. Some of his magic transferred over and stayed, I guess." She laughed nervously. "You're Gray Fullbuster, right? The famous Ice-Make mage?"

I was famous? You've got to be kidding me. Natsu was more known than me. "Oh? I'm famous, huh? That's a first."

Please Review! -SFL


	12. Chapter 12

**Laxus P.O.V**

Freed walked up to me. He looked me in the eyes, I could tell he was worried. "You alright?"

"Peachy. I thought I told you to stay with her." I growled. "She's over there talking to the ice stripper." I don't like the sight of her and him talking. Lucy didn't need to be associating with Team Natsu.

"Mira looked like she wanted to. Besides, I'm more useful here. We're going back to the Guild, Laxus." Freed patted my shoulder. "Thanks to you two, that got done so much quicker than it should have."

"Lucy?" I looked around for her. She disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Where?" I looked to my left and then my right, then repeated. "Lucy!?"

Freed looked around as well. I can't pick up her scent. "Lucy?" Freed called.

I sniffed the air once again. There! I followed the scent. I ran in her direction. She had a different smell mixed with her own. It smelled metallic. They came into view. She was pinned against a wall. She was glaring at Gajeel Redfox. "You'd be smart not to try anything. He'll come and find you."

"Shut up," He slapped her with the back of his hand. "You're not in a position to be making threats."

"I'll do what I want." She spat in his face.

"Let go of her, Redfox. You'd be wise to listen to me." I yelled. I felt my body beginning to spark with lightning. She began to liquefy, using her water magic slipping from her pinned state. She flowed over the ground and solidified behind me. I smirked. "Bad move, Gajeel. You messed with me."

"I hate to ruffle your scales, Dragon-Slayer but you aren't leaving." Siegrain said emerging from a wall. "She'll be coming with me, as well as you."

"So what?" She shouted. "You only want my family's money! I don't belong to the Heartfilia family. I am Lucy of Fairy Tail!

"No, Lucy, you are Lucy Dreyar of Fairy Tail!" I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Got it? She's family and if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us!" I roared at them.

Lucy escaped my hold and went to go pick up a semi-unconscious Gray and helped him stand. She really does care for other people.

Erza came running, swinging her sword at him. "What do you know? You believe she'll follow you blindly. She is no more than a tool in your eyes. She's a human being."

I took Lucy's hand and flung Gray over my shoulder after running to them. "Let's go. She can handle herself." She ran next to me, holding my hand tightly. Her hair was beginning to turn black at the tips. She was using Lightning Magic. A spell I taught her eight years ago. Lightning Protector's Shield, a shield of lightning that protected against many types of magic. I amplified my magic through her, making a silent Unison Raid.

I noticed her mumbling something. Was she chanting? She was making Fairy's Law. "Lucy!" I roared. "Don't. It's too risky and by the look of it, you're almost out of magic energy."

"I still have some fight left in me." She fumbled with her key ring on her thigh. "Gate of the Lion! I open thee! Leo!"

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Loke stood in front of Lucy and me.

"Yes, my princess?" He kneeled to her.

"Go help Erza. Please." She begged.

Loke nodded and ran for Erza.

"How's Gray?" She asked.

That pissed me off. "Doesn't matter. We just need to get back to the guild." What the hell? When did she care for Team Natsu? She's part of the Thunder God Tribe. She uses the same magic as me. We're compatible for a Unison Raid. We're strongest together, why befriend the weak? That's it. I'm taking over the guild. Now I'll just wait for the right time.

"I really like you, Laxus." She whispered under her breath. "But you need to get stronger before I can relax and-"

"L-Lucy," Gray mumbled, "I-I love-"

"Don't, Gray," I warned. "Don't take her from me."

Lucy looked up at me. "Come on, Laxu!" She said cutely, running ahead of me.

"So cute." I breathed and ran after her.

IMPORTANT!

There's a poll up right now! It's for another story that I'll write alongside this one.

The choices are

Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)

Sticy (Sting x Lucy)

Lalu (Laxus x Lucy)

Gralu (Gray x Lucy)

LoLu (Loke x Lucy)

Gruvia (Gray x Juvia)

GaLe (Gajeel x Levy)

HiLu (Hibiki x Lucy)

Lucy runs away

Fairy Tail's Defeat

You can vote in the review! You get a max of Three votes! Thanks! R&R -SFL


	13. Chapter 13

**Gray P.O.V.**

I wanted to beat Laxus. Who was he to tell me I can't love Lucy. It's not like he's a Dragon-Slayer like Natsu where they mate for life. Ha, funny. If I was a Dragon-Slayer, I would pick Lucy.

"Gray, what do you even know about me?" Lucy asked earlier before that Iron Dragon-Slayer knocked me out. "I remember seeing you a few weeks before I left. You never made an effort to talk to me or Laxus."

"I don't remember you." I mumbled.

"You wouldn't. You never tried to meet me. There was a time where I had a small crush on you, Gray. I love someone else, now." She glanced at Laxus and blushed slightly.

"Lucy, you aren't even going to give me a chance to prove myself." I asked, on the brink of yelling out of pain. I heard my heart crack. My love, my Lucy.

"You had a chance, Gray, if you truly fell in love with me you'd let me go and find someone better suited to you. I'll gladly be your friend though."

"One more chance. Please." I begged.

"Prove it to me over time." She sighed.

I returned to reality, smiling faintly. I was in the Guild's infirmary. My chest hurt. I looked around for Lucy, after sitting up. "Luce?" She wasn't there. I growled at the thought of her being near Laxus or Natsu, or any guy for that matter.

Levy walked in with a small smile on her face. "You finally woke up, Honey."

Oh, right. I forgot about Levy. "Levy," I said quietly. "Come here." I patted the bed side next to me, keeping my voice serious.

"Yeah?" She sat down, facing me.

"We need to break up." I said slowly. "I just don't feel what you want me to about you. I'm sorry. I love you like family, I really do."

"I understand, we never really clicked anyway."

I hugged her head to my chest.

"I think of you more like an older brother."

I'll keep the poll open until say 11/7/13 Vote! -SFL


	14. Chapter 14

**Laxus P.O.V.**

Lucy was asleep on my couch. I let her stay here until she could find a place to live. I was in my kitchen, staring at her while washing dishes. "So cute." I breathed.

"Laxus?" She rubbed her eyes of all the sleep lingering in them. "What are you doing?"

"Morning, sweetheart. Nice to see you, too." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." She got up and hugged me. "It's so nice to be out of that house and back where I belong, with you." She paused. "And Gramps."

I smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist and scratching the back of my head with the other. "I'm happy to have you back, too. Let's go to the guild."

**Lucy P.O.V.**

When we go to the guild hall he nodded at Evergreen and my heart hurt. Freed stared at Laxus and nodded. Bixlow stuck his stupid freaky tongue out.

"Laxus, I-" I said after he sat down at his table.

"Just sit." He shot a small spark down my spine. It dances across my nerves. I took a seat next to him. "Tell me, Lucy, what do you think of Gray?"

Gray? Why does he care what I think of him? "Why do you ask?"

"What is it that makes you want to talk to him?" He growled.

"He came to me, but I don't really mind. He's very likable." I tapped my chin with my index finger. "I still prefer your company to his, if that's a comfort to you."

"What did Aquarius mean by 'his answer is more than enough to confirm it'? What's it?" He asked.

I looked him in the eyes. "It means it's a test to see if you lo-"

"Laxus!"

"Natsu!" He whipped around, facing Natsu.

"Perfect. Right when I was going to tell him." I mumbled.

"I wanna fight Lucy!" Natsu whined.

"No." He turned back to me.

"Then you fight me!" Natsu said.

"Lightning Magic: Spark!" I yelled aiming at Natsu. "Just leave us alone, Natsu. You're annoying."

R&R -SFL


	15. Chapter 15

**Natsu P.O.V. **

I felt my heart die in that moment. She called me annoying. Laxus smirked. She was definitely like Laxus. She looked so sweet and innocent, but she's cruel and mean. "I-I'm sorry."

I sulked to the bar, ordering a smoothie from Mira. I handed her the money and sipped sadly while watching Lucy entertain the Thunder God Tribe with stories of her and Laxus' adventures as kids. I didn't really care to listen. It's great to know Laxus isn't a Dragon-Slayer, though. Dragons mate for life. So if they do ever split. I could make her mine. I took a quick glance at Lucy again. "Huh?" I noticed a circle on the back of her neck. I peered closer and there was a dragon inside the circle with a lightning bolt in it as well.

"Who does she belong to?" I mumbled. I stood up. Laxus smiled at her, and she leaned on him. I walked over to her and stuck my nose in her blonde hair. "This doesn't make sense!" I yelled in frustration.

"Why are you smelling me?" She asked dangerously.

"The mark on the back of your neck. Where did you get it?" I questioned.

She looked at Laxus. He sighed. "It's the mark of our promise. What's it to you?"

"No, that's not right. You're not a Dragon-Slayer. You've been chosen to be a Lightning Dragon's mate." I stated bluntly.

She blushed madly, Laxus took her into his chest.

"What does that have to do with you smelling Miss Lucy?" Freed said. He's been calling her that out of respect of her magic skills all morning.

"She should have her mate's scent on her but all she smells like is strawberries and a thunderstorm."

Laxus visibly tightened his hold on Lucy. His eyes darted down at her, mumbling, "Mine."

R&R -SFL


	16. Chapter 16

**Laxus P.O.V.**

Natsu is in horrible trouble. He knew about that, I don't need another lecture from Gramps. If Luce wasn't here I'd rip him to shreds. She stared at him.

"How would you know, eh?" She growled.

"I'm a Dragon's son." He stated proudly. "I just can't figure out who's the dragon."

I tightened my grip on Lucy. "I think you'd better leave."

"You think it has anything to do with our promise in front of Mavis' grave?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "I do."

She relaxed in my hold, and sighed happily. "Let's take a job."

"Yeah, alright." She bounced out of my grip with ease, and ran to the request board. I followed her sluggishly with Freed and Bixlow trailing behind. "You want to take a normal job?"

"Why not? They'd be simple right?" She said looking carefully at the jobs posted. "How about this one?"

She pointed to one. It was a job to deal with some thieves in Onibus Town. Reward was 50,000 jewels. "You sure?"

"I want to help pay your rent since I'm staying there. Besides, Fairy Hills is expensive. I can't afford 100,000 jewels a month."

"So, you're moving in with him, now?" Gray asked, shirtless and appearing out of nowhere. He snaked his arm around her waist. "You could stay with me."

"No." Lucy said, crossing her arms making an "X".

"Why not?" Gray whined. "It's free."

"No. It's not right to live with a strange boy."

"Strange?! Look at him! He's strange!" Gray pointed at me.

"She knows me. I'm not stupid enough to try anything with her. I learned my lesson last time." I retorted. "My back still hurts."

"That was two years ago." She sighed.

"And accident." I growled. "Still the best training I've ever had."

"It's the most recent you've ever had. So, you ready?" She flopped the flyer in my face. "I'll go tell Mira and we'll be of to Onibus." She skipped over to Mira while I leaned against the wall with Gray and Bixlow to my right and Freed and Evergreen to my left.

"You don't mind if I take this one solo with her right?" I asked the Thunder God Tribe.

They all gave murmurs of they're approval. I smiled at her as she walked back to us.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I wrapped my arm over her shoulders. I glanced at the Mark on her neck and couldn't help but smiling.

**~Time Skip: 3 days. In Laxus' Apartment~**

"Laxus, stop." She purred.

"Then maybe you should watch where you fall next time." I traced my finger down her spine again. "It makes me wonder if you did this on purpose."

"Stop it." She buried her face into a throw pillow on my couch.

"Well, then tell me what's wrong." I asked kindly, something I haven't done in eight years.

She turned her head towards me, her cheeks red. "You like Evergreen, right?" She whispered just loud enough for my ears to hear.

"Not in the way you're thinking." I thought of our promise in front of Mavis' grave. "Do you remember our full promise?"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course."

**~Flashback: Nine years ago~**

"Lucy," I whispered, holding her hand as we stood before Mavis' grave, the first guild master of Fairy Tail. "I vow to you in front of Master Mavis to stand by your side, in life and in death, and in spirit when I cannot be with you physically."

"Laxus," She squeezed my hand. "I vow to you in front of Master Mavis to stand by your side, in life and in death, and in spirit when I cannot be with you physically."

** ~Present Time~**

"Give me your hand, Luce." I asked. She gave it to me willingly and happily.

"Laxus," She started, giving my hand a squeeze. "I vow to you in front of Master Mavis, to stand by your side in life and in death, and in spirit when I cannot be with you physically."

"Lucy," I smiled. "I vow to you in front of Master Mavis, to stand by your side in life and in death, and in spirit when I cannot be with you physically."

"Laxus, I love being here. I never want to leave. I had Leo, watch over you while I was gone. You're still weak."

"I'm going to change that. I'm going to prove I'm stronger, I'm going to take over the guild."

"I'll follow you to the very end." She pulled me onto the couch with her. She rested her head on my shoulder. "I love this guild, and this town and the adventures we've taken. I know this is not the kind of things you like, but I love the majestic beauty of it all. I want to see the world. I want to laugh and cry with you and the rest of Fairy Tail. I love Mira and Erza and Levy, but I have to say I love you most of all. I think that I am really where I belong, Laxus. It sounds strange doesn't it? I feel like we can do anything as long as we are together and we keep our vow. Oops, I'm rambling, aren't I?" she giggled.

"You're not, and it's not all that strange." I pressed my cheek to the top of her head. "It's just understand I guess. Your mine because of that mark, and because of our vow. I'm just, ugh I don't know." I growled in frustration.

"You're happy." She giggled once again.

"Yeah, that's a word for it." I chuckled. "Should we go to the guild?"

"Didn't you say you were going to take over the guild?"

"Not today, we should wait for the Fantasia Parade."

She nodded. Recalling not-so-happy memories, she closed her eyes and squeezed the hand she had been clinging to. We stayed like that until the moon had made tonight shine in its light.

She had fallen asleep so I carried her to my bed and slept on the couch, where I soon joined her in sleep.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes. I inhaled deeply. I smelt honey, syrup, strawberries, pineapple, and Lucy. I smiled and opened my eyes, I took notice of her back turned to me. I snuck up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Morning."

"LUCY KICK." She kicked me threw the wall.

"You know how much that'll cost?! Over 10,000 jewels!" I yelled while laughing.

"Laxus! I'm so sorry!" She ran over to me. "I promise I'll pay for it. On the table, go sit." She took notice a large cut on my left arm and ran for the bathroom, somehow finding a First-aid kit I don't remember buying. I moved to the table and let her clean the wound.

"How could you be so stupid? You're lucky I finished everything before your little stunt. I'm sorry about your wall though. And your arm. And you." She poured some liquid on a cloth, then applied it to my arm.

"Oh, shit! That crap burns!" I yelled, flinching.

"I have to get any germs out of it." She said, as it began to foam. She whipped it away and bandaged it in a white cloth. "There. All better."

I sighed. "Why did you make breakfast?"

"I was hungry and you have nothing here, so I went shopping." She said sheepishly.

"Is this for me?" Looked at one with a little whip cream heart on it.

She blushed 10 shades of red. "Y-yeah, you know you have to eat and if you don't you won't be able to take the guild."

I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her waist. She's so tiny compared to me. "Thanks, Luce."

"I'm here for you. I have your back." She whispered into my chest.

"As I am for you."

We ate in a comfortable silence. Lucy kindly stayed to herself, where as I couldn't stop smiling at her. She was mine. I loved to have her around. She seemed to make the world bright. She made me want to fight and protect her. She lost a lot of her magic energy and power when she left but is slowly regaining it. I could sense the power radiating from her. I'm not going to protect her like she's weak, I going to protect her because she's my, she's my what?

"Lucy?" I asked for her attention, breaking the silence. "What are you and I now?" Maybe I said it too bluntly, from the strange look on her face.

"I guess we're together." She said it slowly as though she wasn't quite sure of it herself.

"What does that mean, though? We're always together."

"I guess we're dating, Laxu." She giggled cutely. "Besides, since you marked me as your mate, and Dragons and Dragon-Slayers mate for life. I believe we are now dating." She brushed her fingers over the Mark on her neck and smiled.

"I guess so. Lucy," I said. "How'd you like to go see dad after we take over the guild?"

"I'd like to very much!" She squealed and her smile seemed to make the room brighter.

The weeks seemed to fly as she gradually regained her magic energy. She made Natsu and Gray angry a lot and started to brawl with them, and of course winning every time. She was getting stronger every day, she and I would walk out to the East forest and spar occasionally. She almost beat me last time. I got her a silver key awhile back for her birthday. I think she said it was a musical spirit but I'm not sure. But even as the weeks past, the Fantasia Parade drew nearer.

Lucy and Evergreen had begun some sort of rivalry over something. They seem to always be glaring at me when I'm in the room. "Eh, Luce. Um, let's go home." I said nervously under their stare.

She smiled, and looked at Freed. He nodded and went over to Mira. What's happening with him?

Mira blushed after he said something and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him over the counter.

"Freed asked Mira to be his girlfriend, Laxus." Lucy stated happily.

I sighed. "It's about time."

R&R -SFL


	17. Chapter 17

**Freed P.O.V.**

Mira accepted me. I'm happy. I should have done that sooner. Laxus smiled at us, with Miss Lucy in his arms. They looked good for each other. It's a shame that they are going to be torn apart with the Fantasia Parade. Laxus is going to disappear and Miss Lucy will be left alone. Then He can make his move and conquer her heart. He loved her very much, since they were kids. Now, it was only a matter of time before it actually happened.

He nodded at me and I said good-bye to Mira, who blushed adorably. I walked out of the guild, where he followed shortly after.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"She's grown really attached to Laxus. I'm sure a betrayal is in order for her to be willing to follow you into the light." I said sadly. "I just don't like the plan."

"Cheer up. I promised not to let Evergreen hurt Mira, right?"

"Bixlow, you do know she's been Marked by Laxus and she can't be with anyone else now? I know you can see her soul and all but she's a perfect match for him. I don't agree with you going against Laxus for his girlfriend."

"You don't see what I do, she's making him weak and kind. We can't have our leader weak."

"You may be right, my friend, but Miss Lucy belongs to Laxus. Nothing can change that."

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Laxus, I have a bad feeling about the Fantasia Parade." I said trying to get him to focus on what I was saying. "Laxus? I hate you."

"Lucy! I'm sorry!" He looked down at me. "I'm sorry, just don't hate me. What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about the Fantasia Parade, Laxus." I repeated.

"That's not good, your instincts are typically spot on." He sighed. "We need to talk Gramps into retiring. I want to make them stronger so they can be an army of sorts."

"Laxus, listen to me. I don't need an army to be happy. You're the only protection I need. And, Laxus, don't be reckless when you go on a mission with Freed and Bixlow, okay?" I smiled sweetly at him.

We walked in to his apartment that was now clean and light filled the room, instead of the typical dishes laying around and curtains pulled shut.

"I cleaned up, Princess." Virgo said, putting her right hand over her heart and bowing.

"Thank-you very much, Virgo!" I smiled warmly at her as she departed to the Spirit World.

Laxus grunted and dumped himself on the couch. His stomach growled and he looked guiltily at me. "Please, Luce, I'll do anything."

I sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll make some food. Hold on." I looked through the fridge and pulled out some milk, eggs, and butter. Then pulled out sugar, flour and vanilla from the cabinets. "How do chocolate cookies sound, Laxus?" I asked as I pulled out chocolate chips from the cupboard.

"Delightful, Luce." He watched me bake with kind eyes.

"Wanna lick the spoon, Laxu?" I held up the batter-covered spoon.

He smiled and stood up. "Only if you have some too." He took the spoon and licked it then handed it to me. I licked it as well, ending up with some on my cheek. "You have some here. Don't worry, I'll get it." He kissed my cheek.

I blushed. "Laxus…"

"Hm?" He smiled, completely proud of what he had done.

I got on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his. Though it was brief, it was heaven. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and put the other hand on the back of my head, deepening our kiss. When we broke apart I smiled into his chest. "Stick the cookies in the oven, Laxu."

Cute Chapter, right? I really hope you guys loved it! -SFL


	18. Chapter 18

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Lucy had just kissed Laxus. I was in the doorway, they had left open. I was going to ask her if she wanted to take a job with me and Gray and Erza. I guess not. What was I thinking? Laxus would never let her. She wasn't even allowed to go on jobs with Freed or Bixlow and Evergreen. I was stupid for coming here thinking she could.

Laxus glanced up at me and saw me. He glared at me. I returned his glare. "Ahem." I coughed.

Lucy turned around and blushed madly. "Y-yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a job with me and Gray, Lucy." I smiled at her, taking the chance to step into the room.

"No way." Laxus answered for her. "No way is she going on a job with you two. You have quite the destructive nature. You'd end up hurting her."

He had a point. I did have a reputation of destroying things. But this job would be different. "It's a trip to Akane Resort. We have to find two guys taking advantage of cute girls."

"So you're going to take advantage of me, so you can find these two guys?" She said angrily.

Laxus smiled at her words. I guess, he brain-washed her. I swear I've met Lucy before she came to Fairy Tail. I feel such a strong connection to her. I know we've fallen in love before.

"Excuse me?" Lucy put her hand on her hip while Laxus cracked his knuckles.

"Lucy, tell me, what is your last name?"

"Heartfilia." She looked at me funny.

I slammed my fist in my palm. "That's right! I took a job for your dad. I met you on my way into the house. Man, you live on such a big piece of land."

"What was the job?" She asked me quietly.

"I think it was protecting something precious behind a door on the top floor at night." I thought.

"Was it at the end of the hall?" She was shaking now.

"Yeah, I never saw what was behind it though." I shrugged.

"It was MY room."

I stared at her angry face. "Your room?" I guarded her at night? Seriously?

"You were there to make sure I didn't run away. Not that I could ever do so. And to think I was off pretty good then, but no he had a fucking guard posted outside my door. A guard from my mother's guild. He won't ever stop finding ways to wear me down. I'll hate him to the day I die." She pulled the cookies out of the oven and sighed, sitting on the counter.

"He told me you were precious to him and that he knew you would be targeted, because you're a rich man's daughter. I fought two guys one night, the said something about you being their ticket out of here. He didn't want to lose you. There was pride in his eyes when he told me you were a wizard. I knew you were important to him, Luce."

"Just shut up. You're so full of crap. I know he's a liar, he's good at it. He knows how to make it look like it's all true." She yelled angrily.

"Natsu! Stop!" Laxus yelled, watching Lucy fight back the angry tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

I nodded, knowing it was best to let her calm down before anything set her off.

"I'm going for a walk. Alone." She stated.

It was obvious she was angry. She just needed to cool down before she actually dealt with her father issues. I may not know why she hates him so much, but I want to support her. I fell in love with her long before she joined. On that day six years ago, I saw her. Her hair was shorter then, the style was still the same though. She had been standing in front of an angel statue. She was crying and the sounds she made were heartbreaking.

She welcomed me to her home and asked what I was doing. I told her I was on a job and she gave me a confused look and showed me to her father's study. She bid me farewell in such a beautiful manner, you knew she was the daughter of well-cultured parents. Her father would scold her constantly. He tossed her away when she made him a beautiful rice ball.

She was the crying I heard every night.

WOAH NEW development! Natsu guarded Lucy when she was a kid! Let me know what you think! R&R -SFL


	19. Chapter 19

**Laxus P.O.V.**

I waited in the bath after Natsu left shortly after Lucy. Lucy needs to talk to her father. Just like I do, and I'm hoping having Lucy around will keep us both in check. We were like a family then, Layla was the mother, and Dad was, well, the father, Lucy as my wife and me as Lucy's husband.

Lucy opened the front door. "Laxus?"

"In the bathroom!" I called.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"What!? No! Of course not! I'm in the bath! Are you crazy, woman!?" I shouted and blushed.

"Hurry up then. I'll set out some clothes for you." I heard her walk into the walk-in closet. "You even want a shirt?"

I sighed, "No, I'll just sleep without it anyway."

"Tell me, Laxus, what happened to you for you to get a scar like that?" She was now on the other side of the door. "Does it have to do with my mom?"

"No, no. Don't be foolish. It's something to do with Dad. He put a lacrima in me. A Dragon Lacrima. It amplified my magic."

"So our second Unison Raid, the Thunder Dragon's Wrath, that's because of the lacrima."

"Yeah, I think so." I sighed as she hugged herself. I almost felt bad for her. She was so close to Dad.

"Can we go see him? Please?" She looked at me. Her eyes sparkled with the light coming through the window.

"Yeah, go pack." I have to do this for both her and myself.

**Master Ivan P.O.V.**

"I wonder where they are, Layla. They'll make it difficult for us to live in power." I sighed.

"Oh, come on, Ivan. They'll be fine, Lucy and Laxus will join eventually. They can take care of themselves until then, okay?" She sighed as well. "I want to see my daughter, again, too. She has developed a very strong connection to her spirits. She's gotten so strong. She already has Leo."

"Soon, Layla. They'll come home soon."

"I hope so, Ivan."

I stood up from where I was sitting, I hugged her and took off. I walked outside and looked at the rocky landscape surrounding the guild hall. Layla knew of the risks involving the children with the plan to take down Fairy Tail. Layla knew Fairy Tail would tear them apart. They would never bring the powerful children the world needs with the Fairies around. I know it's difficult for her to lie about her death. I looked down the path leading to the guild hall and say two figures walking this way.

Could it be them?

I watched them approach. They're figures were made clearer.

"Old man!" He shouted at me.

"Laxus," I mumbled. "You're here."

'What's happening?" Layla said, stepping out of the guild hall.

I pointed at my son and her daughter.

Layla ran towards her daughter, engulfing the poor child in her mother's hug. "Oh, Lucy. I've missed you so much, how have you been? You've grown so much! Oh, you too Laxus, you've become rather, big, haven't you?" She giggled.

"M-mom?" Lucy stuttered. Her face has pale with shock. "You're alive?"

"I am, sweetie, I'm alive and well."

"Old man," Laxus said, he glared at me.

"Inside, all of you." I shuffled them all inside. I closed the guild halls doors and sighed while facing the group. Layla refused to let Lucy go, as Lucy did the same. Laxus, however, kept glaring at me. I forced myself to smile. "Layla, please."

She pouted and let go, still standing close to her daughter.

"Old man," Laxus said for the third time. "Explain to Lucy why her mother is alive."

I know. I know. Cliffhangers are not very appreciated but I couldn't help it. C: -SFL


	20. Chapter 20

**Erza P.O.V**

My armor clanked as I walked into the guild hall of Fairy Tail. I looked around for Natsu and Gray, quickly spotting them at the bar. They both looked depressed and had Mira's strawberry smoothies in their hands as they hunched themselves over the bar.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked.

"She went to go see _him _with Laxus." Gray replied.

"Who?" I pressed.

"Ivan Dreyar." Natsu answered.

I felt the anger make my blood boil at that name. "Did anyone tell Master?"

"Erza, we can't upset Master." Mira said softly.

"He needs to know that they are going there!" I slammed my fist against the counter. "He's the only one who can stop him from taking Laxus and Lucy, too!"

"What is all this yelling for?! It's only seven in the morning!" The Master yelled from the second floor.

"Master! Laxus and Lucy went to Raven Tail!" I blurted out in rage. I knew Master would not take this well. Ivan, his own son, put Fairy Tail at risk along with Lucy and her mother. We all heard the stories of what he had done after Layla's death. I didn't think he would endanger his own team like that.

It was eight years ago, or that's how the story went, that Layla and Ivan were on a dangerous SS-Class mission and Layla was poisoned. Ivan had the cure and refused to give it to her. He let her die as she got sicker and sicker. She died because of him. It was his fault. Her death drove him mad. He attacked the guild and made master make the hardest decision of his life. Ivan was excommunicated.

Master was shaking with pure rage. "First Layla, now Lucy and Laxus. I will not stand for this!" He shouted and stomped out of the guild hall. I followed after him, knowing he would need back-up. Natsu and Gray followed me.

"We need to save them." We all mumbled after him.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

Lucy was in my arms, crying. She was happy that her mother was alive and to hear she was sorry for deceiving her all these years. I was happy to see my mother figure, too. Lucy was family, most importantly, she was my family. She started going by Lucy Dreyar which made both Dad and Layla happy. We even talked about having Dad walk Lucy down the aisle if we decide to get married. But Lucy was crying for different reasons.

Dad wanted her to join Raven Tail.

She told him she found the guild she belonged in and wasn't ever going to leave it unless I left it, too. I told him a flat out no. He needed to know we were happy. She need to know that he was not who she thought he was.

He told us to take the night to think about it. She didn't know how else to cope with everything, so she cried. When she fell asleep, I kissed her forehead and laid her in the bed. I took a quick shower and changed into some shorts. When I got back in the room we were staying in, she was awake.

"Hey."

"Feeling better?" I sat next to her. "You know he just wants our family to be whole again."

"My mind is made up. I'm staying in Fairy Tail with or without you." She said sternly.

"I never said I would leave Fairy Tail." I smiled. "Lucy, let's get married. At Fairy Tail, as Fairy Tail wizards."

She blushed ten shades of red. "Yeah."

She's still so innocent, blushing all the time, at every loving thing I say and do. "Lucy," I kissed her forehead and crash landed on the bed making her squeal as she bounced from the impact.

"Tomorrow, let's go home. I want them to come home, too. I know you said Ivan was banned from Fairy Tail but he is still family." She said stubbornly. "It may be selfish but I want our family to be complete."

"It's not selfish at all." I pulled her down, so that she was now laying in my arms.

The door opened and Dad stepped in, making me bolt up and stand in front of Lucy. "Lucy, why not join our family, we can be whole again."

"No, we wouldn't. Gramps wouldn't be there. Laxus is going to succeed Gramps as guild master and let you back in the guild, right Laxus? And them Mom can come back, too. I know you two are the best of friends. It'd be stupid to separate you two."

"Gramps won't let me take over the guild, Luce. For that very reason of letting him back in." I stated sadly.

"Then join our family. I'm sure you two would fit in well here." Dad said smoothly.

"We'll pass." Lucy and I said in unison.

"We were taught to carry the Mavis' light in our hearts." She continued.

"You finally learn that your mother is alive and you'll pass?" Dad said, completely shocked.

"Yep, I grew up because she gave me a starting push to fight for what I believe in and that no one can take my happiness from me. I know where I belong and it's with my Fairy Tail family. It's with Laxus, Mira, Erza, and Gramps. And if he were here, he'd bring me and Laxus home. He would bring you home, too. You may have made mistakes but you are still family, Ivan. You were a father to me. You used to pick me up and make me smile when I missed Mom. You still are a father to me."

Did you cry? Did you laugh? Let me know how you felt while reading this! -SFL


	21. Chapter 21

**Master Makarov P.O.V.**

I stood in the doorway of the room Laxus, Lucy, and Ivan were in.

"But Gramps is the one who watched after us all." Lucy said.

I was moved by her little speech. I was almost brought me to tears when she walked up to Ivan. She had a pitied look in her eyes. I stayed hidden in the doorway. Laxus was protectively standing in front of Lucy. He knew of Ivan's capabilities. Lucy was in the dark about most of Ivan's excommunication.

"Master, we should surprise attack Ivan." Erza whispered to me.

"Wait, my child."

Laxus walked to Ivan. "I'm not as forgiving as Lucy. We're going."

Lucy nodded and followed him to the window. They jumped out of the window, I was proud of their decision to stay in Fairy Tail. Lucy and Laxus made each other stronger every day. She was pushing him to stay in Fairy Tail while he was protecting her from Raven Tail.

I turned and left the Raven Tail Guild Hall with Natsu, Erza, and Gray trailing behind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Laxus P.O.V.**

We left Raven Tail with haste. I was excited to go home for once. We were gonna get married. Then she'll be mine in every way possible in this world, in both Magic and Spirit. I wanted to rush home and tie the knot so bad I almost forgot about what a train wreck Luce was.

"I'm with you until the end, Laxus." She said clearly.

"I know, but let's not rush things, okay? How are you holding up?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm happy." She stated quietly.

"But?" I pressed.

"Ivan has changed a lot. I know he had his reasons, but he hid my mother from me. Isn't that unforgivable? It's funny, isn't it? I've forgiven him, my mom, too. I just can't bring myself to hate them." She took my hand soundlessly and squeezed it tightly. "I'll figure it out eventually, as long as you're with me, of course."

"Right." I answered. We walked back to Magnolia in a comfortable silence with smiles plastered on our faces and hand in hand.

As soon as we reached the familiar doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall. We kicked the doors open in perfect symmetrical movement. "Oi! Gramps! We're home!" I shouted into an empty guild hall. "What the? Where is everyone?"

"Good question." She said with just as much confusion as I had in my voice. I looked at my time-telling lacrima. "It's four in the morning. Strange its light out."

She nodded in response and walked to my, our, apartment. Her fingers were intertwined with mine as she looked dead ahead, worry set in her eyes. "Laxus, I want you to come with me in a few days. Don't ask where, just come with me, okay?"

I nodded as well. "Yeah."

"Lucy!" I heard someone shout. "Laxus!"

She and I turned around to see most of the guild following behind Gramps, Natsu, the stripper, and Titania Erza. I wonder why they aren't already in the guild hall.

Gray was the first to reach us, quickly embracing Lucy. I readied my fist to punch him when he let her go. "I'm so happy you're safe."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Laxus, you idiot! Don't ever do something that reckless again!" Gramps yelled. "He could have killed you! Besides, you should have told someone you were going to that forsaken place!"

I laughed. "Sorry Gramps."

"Don't yell at him! I asked him to come with me. It is not his fault." Lucy yelled in my defense, "It was my idea to go see Ivan and-"

I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped her from saying what she wanted to say.

"We all know Layla is alive, now, Lucy. It's alright." Gramps said. "I may not know why this is so, but I won't push for answers at the moment. I'm just happy that my children are safe."

We smiled at him. The rest of the guild pushed us forward towards the guild hall.

"I really do love this guild." Lucy whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Loke P.O.V.**

I've watched over this guild by my princess's orders. I've fought for and with this guild. I love them with all my heart, at least most of it. My princess Lucy holds a special place in my heart. Aries knows this without getting jealous, she loves Lucy, too. She's become so strong, both in magic and in body. I love my master.

I look up and I see a shining ball of light in front of me. "She's summoning me?"

I felt myself get excited as I reached for the ball. It sucked me into their world. I looked briefly around my surroundings. I was in an apartment. Dull grey walls and black carpet. This room irritated me. It just meant he was around, too. I missed the time where she would call me because she wanted me. She didn't need me anymore.

"Loke? Are you alright?" She asked, her deep brown eyes staring into my soul.

"Yes, my princess. What did you call me for?" I bowed so I didn't have to look at my key holder.

"I need you, right now Loke. I'm really confused."

"Why didn't you speak with the sparkplug or Virgo?" I asked lightly, still bowing.

"I needed your input on this, Loke. I really do." She responded.

I perked my head up at that. "At your service, my princess."

"I'm going to go see Dad, I want to know if it's wise to take Laxus with me and tell Dad that Mom is alive."

"What? Layla is alive?! That's not possible!"

"We went to go see Ivan a week ago. She was there, she hugged me, Loke."

"Tell him his wife is alive, but don't take Laxus with you, it'll upset him."

She nodded in understanding. "I see. I still think I should take Laxus with me. Just in case."

"You have me." I said quietly. My heart beat faster and faster by the second.

"You're right. I do have you." She beamed at me. "My big lion friend."

I faked a smile, "Right."

"I'll go without Laxus, then. But I need you to come on your magic, I don't think I'll be able to hold out for very long with the emotional roller coaster that I'll be getting on, tomorrow. I'll summon you to let you know when I need you to come back."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I forgot to announce that the next FanFic I'm going to write is indeed a Lalu, but I'm taking the second highest and writing about that one too. It's a Lucy runs away LaLu! Bear with me, it's going to have a hateful Lisanna. -SFL


	24. Chapter 24

**Laxus P.O.V. **

I was in a panic. Lucy wasn't in the apartment. All I found was a note saying _"I'm going home. Don't come back for me." _I rushed to the guild hall with the crushed letter in my hand. I kicked the doors open, "Who told Lucy to go home!?" I yelled across the guild hall.

"Miss Lucy went home?" Freed stood up. I noticed he looked at Bixlow. _No my own team told the love of my life to go. _

"Bixlow!" I growled. "What have you done?"

"We can't have you weak, sir. You're our leader. You'll take over for the old man one day, you have to be the strongest you can be." He answered strongly. "The cheerleader was not meant for you anyway."

"You fool! She is my everything! I would have left the guild if she hadn't shown up that day. I missed her too damn much then, I'm not losing her again!" I roared!

I stormed out of the guild hall and ran to the train station hoping she would be there. Just my luck there was Natsu and Gray with Erza sitting not too far behind. Erza stood when she noticed my frantic expression. I was at a loss for words when she said they barely missed her two hours ago.

"She was on a train bound west. She said to give this to you, that you'd know what to do with it." She handed me a silver key with a cross on it. It was the only one we contracted together, the one Layla gave us.

I held the key in front of me. "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" I shouted.

"How can you summon a spirit!?" Gray yelled.

I ignored him. "Grandpa Crux, where's Lucy?"

"In the Heartfilia Konzern now. Directly west from here." He pointed. I took off in a sprint, reach the house in three minutes using my Lightning magic to get there faster. When I landed, I looked around for Lucy for her to be nowhere to be found. I started to run for the main door when it opened.

She came running out in what looked like a plain corset and the bottom of a fairly nice pink dress. The top was ripped. She stood in front of an elegant angel statue. "Guess what mom, I know your alive, I can't wait to see you again. I'm going to be so happy soon, although he wasn't all that formal about it the big idiot finally proposed. Yep, you were right, we will get married one day. I remember you and Ivan telling me how it was important to marry Laxus, I see what you mean now, I need to watch out for him don't I? He's always getting himself into fights with Gray and Natsu. I like my generation of Fairy Tail more than yours though. I love them very much. I've collected ten of the Zodiac Keys, Mom." Slowly, each one of her spirits appeared behind her. "Just like the guild, they're my friends, every single one of them. They all hold a special place in my heart. I know you aren't quite proud of me yet but I'll have all twelve one day, just you wait! Loke came with me today, just in case I ran into trouble. I know what you're thinking though, why didn't I bring Laxus? I didn't know how Dad would react to having a member of the Dreyar Family in the house. I bet you're calling me foolish, but I have to thank Bixlow when I get back to Fairy Tail, Mom. He said I should go home and talk to Dad before we left to go see Ivan. Did you know Dad posted a guard outside my room at night six years ago? I fell in love with my best friend, Mom. I don't think I can be happier right now. I have the best guy in the world. Did you know we fended off Phantom Lord with just two Unison Raids? I finally put my past behind me. I'll look to the future now. My future with Mr. Laxus Dreyar. Just like I always wanted." She had been crying as her spirits slowly faded away where only Loke remained.

Loke gently placed a hand on her shoulder so that she was aware of his presence before he spoke. "Lucy, there is someone waiting for you to come home, you should hurry back."

"I'll always love you, Mummy." She turned in my direction, noticing me for the first time.

"Lucy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I! Love! Lucy! Heartfilia! You hear me, Jude?! I love your daughter! You are just going to have to deal with that! Your daughter is the best thing that happened to me. Thank-you for bringing her into this world!" I bowed to the house when I finished. I looked up to see Jude and Siegrain walk out the main door.

Lucy ran over to me, she clearly used too much magic energy.

"I am disowning you, Lucy. However, you did not know it, you have a brother. In fact I believe you've met him on several occasions. Does Hibiki Lates ring a bell?"

Lucy's mouth dropped in horror. "He's my half-brother isn't he?! You cheated on Mom! No wonder she left you! No wonder she faked her own death! She must hate you!" She shouted with all her might.

"However, Lucy, your father will be very forgiving if you marry me." Siegrain smirked.

"I'd rather die than sell my life to scum like you. You only want my money so you can finish the R-system!" She paused taking in his dumb face. "That's right. I have telepathy magic too. I picked it up from Warren since I've been back at Fairy Tail. That's all you ever think about, huh?"

He glared at her. I looked at her face and smirked. "I'll leave this wipe out to you." I backed a good safe distance.

She positioned her hands over one another. In between her hands has a small glowing ball of light. "Fairy's Law!" She was about to release the spell.

"Lucy! You can't kill them! No matter how much they deserve it. You just can't kill your enemies like this," I separated her hands quickly. "Let's go home, okay? Let's just go home."

"I promised I'd follow you until the end. Lead the way, and I'll be right behind." She sighed then smiled. She took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

I laughed lightly. "Follow closely then." I started to walk then stopped and turned to face a stunned Siegrain and Jude. "We're getting married. You would be invited, but I don't trust you. However you do deserve to know."

"Lucy, please! Your mother would not want it this way!" Jude pleaded.

Lucy laughed. "Mom's alive, Jude. She wanted me and Laxus to be together. We promised each other that we would be there for each other physically and in spirit." She pulled back her hair and showed him the Mark on her neck. "I'm his, I always have." I smiled at her.

"That mark!" Siegrain sputtered. "You mated with her!?"

"Yep!" I smirked. Lucy leaned into me.

"Where is Layla?" Jude asked as we walked away.

"Why should we tell you?" We shouted in perfect unison and kept walking.

Our fingers were laced together as I turned into lightning and brought us home.

I hope you enjoyed this! I have ideas for this one but I need ideas for Lucy's Escape! please PM me or review your ideas over there. Thanks -SFL


	25. Chapter 25

**Jellal P.O.V.**

I released my thought projection magic and returned to the world around me. I thought about those two. I was honestly considering forgetting about the R-System and going to find Erza. What would Sho, Millianna, and Wally think? I know Simon would be angry with me. He loves her, too. I looked within my memories and remembered the guild she was from. Fairy Tail, could that be where all my dreams come true?

"Jellal," She said to me. "Were you thinking of Sis?"

"You could tell?" I guess I'm getting soft. "Yeah, I was. I know where she is, Sho. What if we forget about this stupid tower and go to Erza?"

"Shall I go tell the others we are leaving?" He smiled.

"Yes, please. We're abandoning the Tower of Heaven." I smirked. _Just you wait Erza, I'm coming home to you!_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Laxus and I were at the bar with his "little minions" as he liked to call them. Freed was talking up Mira and Bixlow was looking at me in a way that made my skin crawl, even though I couldn't see his eyes I just knew he was the one staring at me.

"Laxu, thanks for the ride home and coming to get me. And I'm sorry I didn't take you with me." I hugged his arm, knowing this was his weakness.

"Tch, well whatever. You're mine so well, I had to do it. It's nothing really." He blushed slightly. "Bixlow, quit staring at her and go look at some other girl."

I sniffed the air which smelled more metallic than normal. I turned my head to the rest of the guild to see Gajeel and a blue-haired girl staring at Gray. I tugged on Laxus' sleeve. Fear was beginning to set in.

Laxus noticed it too and stood up in front of me. "What is scum like you doing here? Back for another beating?"

"Juvia is here because she needs Gray-sama!" the bluenette squealed when she saw Gray. He was walking over to me. He boldly took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with sincerity written across his face.

"I-" I started before the bluenette cut me off.

"You are Juvia's Love Rival! We shall fight for Gray-sama."

"Um, no thanks, I have Laxus. You can have Gray." I said tiredly. I was still regaining my magic energy, I was still low.

"Lucy! You rejected me for him?!" Gray cried.

"Yes," I snuggled into Laxus' open arm and smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Why is he here?" Laxus growled at Gajeel.

"Juvia brought him here. He said that he needed work." Juvia answered.

"Gramps!" Laxus and I shouted.

"What, you noisy brats?!" Master yelled from the second floor.

"We have two people requesting to join our guild, Master." Mira smiled, breaking her conversation with Freed. Freed looked happy just to be near her. I smiled at this on the inside.

I felt Laxus begin to spark with lightning. I glanced into his eyes. I was they were twitching between normal and dragon-like. "No, Laxus. Not here." I hugged his arm, finally getting his attention. "Laxus, if they join the guild, then they can't hurt us anymore."

"Yeah, in theory." He responded.

"I will allow you two to join. However, like everyone here, you must swear to protect your comrades." Gramps said sternly.

Juvia nodded enthusiastically. "I'll protect all of them to be near Gray!"

I nodded at Laxus who had been staring at me. He nodded as well and stood up facing Gajeel.

"You came and destroyed our guild hall. Attack my family and nearly killed Lucy and Gramps." Laxus glared at the two. "You're so lucky Lucy is way more forgiving than I am. I don't forgive that easily." Laxus swung at Gajeel. Gajeel didn't make a move, he just took the punch that made him fly through the guild doors.

"I guess I deserve that." I heard him say. "I take it I can find work here, then?"

I stopped Laxus from swinging at him again. "Redfox, Juvia, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I smiled at Juvia, avoiding a glance at Gajeel.

Juvia ran and hugged me. "Thank-you! I promise I won't ever hurt this guild!"

I returned her hug. "I know you won't. You're family now, we protect and forgive each other."

She began to cry in my embrace, I could tell she truly regretted her actions during the Phantom Lord attack. She was hiccupping and her eyes were blood-shot by the time she let go of me. Thank-you, Love Rival!"

"Anytime. I can tell you're remorseful. I know that you're sorry." I smiled at her.

She stepped away from me and returned my smile. It grew loud with celebration. Gajeel was looking awkward and looked around until he spotted Levy. He walked over to her, everyone quickly quieted down.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy squeaked.

Gajeel just blinked at her.

"Can I help you?" She squeaked again.

"You. Me. Job. Now." He growled.

She nodded slightly before grabbing a request of the board with even looking at it. Gajeel had already left and she ran after him once she smiled apologetically to Jet and Droy.

"Well, they are awfully chummy." Laxus and I said bluntly. "Must be a blossoming couple."

The guild stared at us. "What!?"

Laxus sighed. "Come on. Tell me you've noticed it. He and she just connected. It's obvious."

I giggled.

"What?" Laxus rounded on me.

"Nothing." I answered with a smile.

"Tell me, woman!"

I knew he didn't like secrets. It was just in his nature. "It's just funny. You changed since I left the guild. I've been told you were very distant from your friends. So, you tell me. How do you know about love?"

He burst into a laughing fit and when he finally calmed down, he was wiping tears from his eyes. "You don't get it, do you? I know love because I'm in love, Blondie. You should know that."

"You're blonde, too, Sparky!"

"You use sparks, too, Chickie!"

"Shut up, Sparkplug!"

"Cheerleader!"

"Thunderstorm!"

"Puddles!"

"Caster!"

"Holder!"

"Enough!" Master yelled. "Enough! Let's just celebrate our new family members!"

"He stopped me before I could give me comeback…" I whined quietly.

"I'm sorry." Laxus whispered in my ear.

"It's fine. When should we tell Gramps about us getting married?"

"Not now. Wait just a little longer. Besides I want to take you to dinner. You know that restaurant that just opened."

"YO! Laxus has a girlfriend now? That's a shock."

I looked towards the doors. There stood a man with red hair with a torn cape stood in the doorway.

I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter of Fairy's Love! I really would like to know what you think should happen next, since I haven't written it yet... (I know, I know! Bad author!) If I like it I'll right it and give you a shout out! Thanks for the support if you have any fairy tail fanfics you want me to do PM me! I'll write it. Thanks -SFL


End file.
